


心全蚀

by holicccccc



Category: FP - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: #Benevolent Daddy番外#R18  phone sex





	心全蚀

**Author's Note:**

> #Benevolent Daddy番外   
> #R18 phone sex

雨停不下来了，甚至越下越大，被风吹起成了平动的水针，像是要扎进行人的肌肤里。早上开始天昏地暗，韩王浩下意识以为自己睡了十多个小时。  
他晨勃了，性器被内裤束缚着难以挣脱，也诤得韩王浩难受。他伸手把自己最后一条裤给脱掉，把脸捂进枕头里窸窸窣窣地倒吸凉气。双脚绞缠着被单在摩擦，不但没有缓解突如其来的生理反应，反而还有更伸出了三分趋势，龟头顶着床单像是要把床给操一遍。他伸手去接过手机，接听，但不说话，尽管整个人埋在被窝里，呼吸声反倒是在加重急促。  
又热又潮，他突然想到外面淋雨。

“早上好”

李相赫那边很安静，自然而然能听到韩王浩这边发出怪异的声音，等到他忍不住唔了一声，李相赫也能猜个大概。

“晨勃了？”

他们向来都坦诚相待，还没等韩王浩回答，李相赫先摁掉了语音通话，给他拨了视频。镜头前的韩王浩穿着男友松松垮垮的圆领衫，他肩窄，衬衫耷拉了半边露出了他半个肩膀。他倚在床头，手机架在了床尾。他乖乖听从李相赫的指挥，一双手慢慢地攀上自己的阴茎，那性器正坚硬如铁。他的衣服彻底滑落，刚好在下胸处卡住，托住自己的胸部无形中像是穿上了少女文胸。Omega的身体渐渐地泛红，目光涣散游离，被不适感冲击而眼角开始有眼泪滑落。

“哥哥”

李相赫躺在泳池边上的躺椅上，看着情人自慰，今夜整个拉斯维加斯在狂欢，没有人会发现会在意商人这通跨洋电话。商人甚至将手探进浴袍里，确认自己跟随画面勃起的程度。  
透过屏幕的羞耻感比面对面更严重，情色因子蔓延到韩王浩全身各处。他弓起腿，在对方的注视下慢慢腾入手指，刺激阴核的一瞬间在交合处爆破出一小水花。他单指全没入拍打胯部的声音跟喘息声交合成激进交响曲。

“王浩长大了”

李相赫看着他深入了两根手指，每次都自我惩罚似地挺到最深处才喷出浑浊的液体。他的身体越来越成熟，但李相赫还能不断挖掘、激活韩王浩身体里别人看不见摸不着的淫荡因子。韩王浩的头向后仰起，双手抓着床单更紧。李相赫告诉他，床头柜最后一格有跳蛋，他小心翼翼地拿了出来，半知半懂地埋在身体里，泥泞的小穴讨巧地吮吸着，而他像一条鱼一样在扭动。

“笨蛋王浩”

李相赫哭笑不得看着他在喊自己，韩王浩流水更凶了，眼睛流泪水，身体泛出汗水浸湿了衬衫，在乳尖上的一滴远远看过去更像是奶水的余液，小屁股在发大水，没有穿裤子的屁股就像是夏日蜜桃被剥开一层皮，流淌着甜腻的汁水。  
万恶根源在于韩王浩不小心把跳蛋打到最大档。  
操，单凭韩王浩心里脏话都要写成论文了。

“我真想在你身边”

李相赫随手在旁边抽过纸，抹去手上的浊液。

“我也是，想立刻就飞到拉斯维加斯”

韩王浩陷在被窝里压着电话，他抬头看见云端在俯视赤裸着的他，他听着李相赫跟他说今日份的早安，唇齿生春让他感觉自己从脸庞到侧身都像是躺在了云朵里，软软的，有莫名的甜。过云雨之后就是晴天，特别是李相赫跟他说

“我很快就会回来了”

他默声地笑，酒窝在脸上隐隐约约地出现。

“那我等你回来呀”

等你回来，我会告诉你，我是你的，彻彻底底是你李相赫的。


End file.
